coheedfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Kilgannon
Josephine Kilgannon was the eldest child of Coheed and Cambria Kilgannon, and older sister of Claudio Kilgannon and Matthew and Maria. She was in a long term relationship to Patrick McCormick and was engaged to be married. Josephine is an IRO-bot, created to act as the cure to the Monstar Virus inside Coheed by Dr. Leonard Hohenberger. Year of the Black Rainbow Josephine is first introduced when Inferno visits the house of the late Dr. Hohenberger, searching for clues as to what his ultimate plan was. He finds Josephine incubating in an isolation chamber and instructions from the late doctor. Through these instructions, the doctor reveals that Josephine is the cure to the Monstar Virus inside Coheed, though she must reach maturity before it can be effectively utilized. Inferno vows that he will see to it that the doctor's work reaches fruition. After the destruction of House Atlantic and Ryan's apparent defeat, Inferno erases the memories of Coheed and Cambria, and implants new memories leading them to believe that Josephine is their newborn daughter. He hopes that this will allow them to live a normal, and more importantly unassuming, life until Josephine can cure the virus within Coheed. The Second Stage Turbine Blade In The Second Stage Turbine Blade, Josephine is with her fiance Patrick McCormick. While on the way home, they are attacked by the Jersey City Devils, a vicious street gang that brutally attacks Patrick and rapes Josephine. Josephine pleads with Patrick to take her home after the attack and he drops her off there. She walks into the house, then vomits into the kitchen sink. Cambria comes, knowing she was there using her psychic abilities, and comforts her as she breaks down in tears. As she does, Coheed appears behind her wielding a hammer and bashes in the side of her head, killing her. Patrick sees this and flees. Coheed and Cambria are both shaken, having already murdered Matthew and Maria, and are unsure if they can bring themselves to kill Claudio as well. They have been lead to believe that their children carry a mutant strain of the Monstar Virus known as the Sinstar Virus, which cannot be cured nor contained and has the same destructive effects as its parent. Not wishing to see the Keywork destroyed, they did what they felt was necessary, only to find out shortly after Josephine's death that it was all a ruse fabricated by Mayo Deftinwolf in the hopes of preventing the Crowing from emerging to challenge Wilhelm Ryan. With the cure to Monstar destroyed and their children dead by their hands, they swear revenge upon the Supreme Tri-Mage. Claudio, who was caught up in traffic with his girlfriend, comes home late. When he enters the house, he finds the place in shambles, and Josephine's corpse on the floor. He tries to get her to wake up, and accidentally awakens his powers as the Crowing, resurrecting her for a few short moments. Her only words to him are "Dear Claudio, you'll make it if you believe." Claudio is then forced to break away from his sister's body when an Onstantine Priest attacks him. Category:The Second Stage Turbine Blade Category:Characters